


Intoxicating Kisses

by EmerySaks7



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 09:43:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4387001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmerySaks7/pseuds/EmerySaks7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie Martinelli gets a little tipsy at a work function and flirts with her boss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Intoxicating Kisses

Margaret “Peggy” Carter usually made a point to avoid social functions not officially required by the company outside of business hours, but when Angie Martinelli bounced into her office earlier that day with those big blue eyes and practically begged her to attend, Peggy surprised herself by saying yes. She could tell her answer had shocked Angie as well, because her normally ebullient junior researcher’s eyes had widened and all she could squeak out was, “Really?”

That had been eight hours ago, and now Peggy was sorely regretting that decision. Bars had never been her scene, even the upscale one she currently found herself in at 9:30 pm. She’d much rather be at home, curled up in bed with a good book. Politeness dictated she mingle with the visiting scientists from their lab in Moscow, but Peggy had never really been one for the constraints of polite society. Her ex-husband would say that’s why being married to her had been so difficult. Peggy would say their problems stemmed from his inability to keep his pants zipped.

Either way, she felt no need to mingle with the crowd and instead sat quietly on a seat at the bar, sipping an amaretto sour and silently counting down the minutes until her boss, Howard Stark, disappeared into a dark corner with his secretary and Peggy could finally leave.

At 9:45, she watched Howard lead a statuesque blonde woman down the hallway and back behind a door marked Employees Only. Peggy snorted. At least he was being more discrete than last time. That incident had cost them several thousand dollars.

Gathering her things, Peggy got up and quickly made her way outside. With any luck, she could catch a cab and be home before 10:30. She’d just lifted her hand to flag down a passing Yellow Cab when the sound of high heels clattered behind her and a distinctive Brooklyn accent filled the air.

“Going so soon, boss?”

Peggy sighed. She should’ve known she couldn’t escape Angie’s notice. Although the woman was the epitome of professionalism in the office, it hadn’t escaped her notice that the researcher was harboring a bit of a crush on her, and if she were to be honest, the attraction was mutual. Angie’s enthusiasm and positive outlook were a welcome change from the usually stoic research environment. More than once, Peggy had caught herself staring at the woman while she worked at her station - something that, unfortunately, that hadn’t escaped Howard’s notice; however, a well-placed kick to his groin had shut him down rather quickly and he hadn’t said anything since.

Turning, Peggy mustered what she hoped was a pleasant smile. “I’m afraid so, Miss Martinelli.”

Angie stepped closer and seemed to sway a bit before regaining her balance. “But it’s not even 10.”

Peggy frowned. “Are you intoxicated?”

Angie shook her head. “Intoxicated?” she repeated. “After only three drinks? I sure hope not!”

But she swayed again, and Peggy reached out a hand to steady her. “Only three?” she asked, somewhat skeptically.

Angie giggled and held up her hand. “Scout’s honor.”

“And what exactly did you drink?” Peggy pressed, now certain that Angie was drunk.

Angie grinned and then leaned in what Peggy assumed she must think was a conspiratorial whisper but was, in fact, rather loud. “Don’t tell anybody, but Anton and Valery managed to sneak over a few bottles of the good stuff.” She waggled her eyebrows and winked.

“Oh good lord,” Peggy groaned. “You had *three* glasses of smuggled Russian vodka? No wonder you can hardly stand.” She pulled her over to a nearby brick wall and reached for her purse. “That’s the last time Howard uses the company jet to ferry scientists back and forth,” she grumbled, rummaging around for Angie’s wallet.

Angie frowned and tried to bat Peggy’s hand away. “Hey! That’s my purse.”

Peggy glared in exasperation. “Yes, it is, and I’m trying to find your license.”

Angie scrunched her nose in confusion. “Why?”

“So I can know where you live,” Peggy sighed.

A smile bloomed across Angie’s face and Peggy jumped when she felt Angie’s palm settle against her waist. “Why, English!” she practically drawled. “How forward!”

“Angie!” Peggy hissed and jumped back in shock, wildly glancing around and praying no one had come out and seen them, but Angie seemed unperturbed.

Reaching out with both hands, she pulled Peggy back toward her and gave her a goofy smile. “Not gonna’ lie, English, I’ve been hoping you’d notice me,” she breathed before tilting her head forward and kissing her.

Peggy was startled, both by Angie’s boldness, but more so by just how good Angie’s soft lips felt as they slid across her own. Her eyes slid shut as she succumbed to the moment, and when Angie’s teeth nibbled on her lower lip, she couldn’t contain the groan that escaped her. God, even drunk, the woman was good at that, which made Peggy instantly wonder what it would be like to kiss Angie when she was sober.

_Sober_.

“Angie,” Peggy murmured, breaking their kiss and putting some distance between their lips.

“No fair,” Angie pouted. “I wasn’t done making out with you.”

Peggy bit her lower lip in a mixture of frustration and amusement. It simply wasn’t fair for Angie to be so adorable and exasperating at the same time. She didn’t know how she was going to face seeing Angie tomorrow, but she knew she couldn’t see her anymore tonight. Not if either of them wanted to retain their dignity.

Stepping away, Peggy waved down a passing cab and waited until it pulled up alongside the curb. Bundling Angie inside, she gave the address she found on Angie’s license and handed him a $50. She turned back to Angie to find her reclining against the seat.

“I fear you’re going to have a terrible hangover in the morning, my dear,” she told her, a hint of fondness creeping into her voice. She brushed an errant lock of her behind her and smiled, “Still, I expect to see you there on time. Is that clear?”

Angie sighed and smiled lazily at Peggy. “‘Kay, but only ‘cause you asked me in that sexy accent.”

Peggy but the inside of her lip to keep from laughing. This one was going to be trouble, but even so, she couldn’t help leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Angie’s lips.

“We’ll talk more about my accent another time,” she assured her. “Preferably when you’re sober and over a quiet dinner away from prying eyes.”

Angie was already drifting to sleep, so Peggy buckled her seat belt for her and, with a fond smile, shut the door.

As she watched the cab pull away, she felt a frisson of excitement. It had been quite a while since she’d taken any risks in her personal life, but something told her Angie Martinelli would be a risk worth taking.


End file.
